A teacher and a student
by Qalico
Summary: Since Weiss can't be team leader the least she can do is make Ruby a great leader. By being her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing seems to be going right for Weiss. Not only is she not the team leader and not only is surrounded by idiots in her class and in her team. But one of those idiots decided to confront her about her attitude.

After the huge outburst with Ruby. She was still furious and wanted to why she wasn't leader. It didn't help that it seems that one of her classmates saw her yelling at Ruby and it didn't help that he confronted her about it.

It was the simple sentence of how he said it and how blunt he was. "Wow, you're a total bitch." Her eyes widened in disbelief as she turned around to one of her classmates she recognised.

Felix Meyer. The blond haired leader of FATL and not only is he probably the laziest leaders of all. But he was the most rude and slobbish of them all. Weiss swears that he's almost as bad or even worse than Juane. He had messy hair, sweatpants, stained t shirts. He was a nightmare for Weiss.

"What did you call me?!" Weiss asked in a somewhat controlled anger.

"A bitch!" He shouted, "A whiny, annoying girl who does nothing except, complain!" His voice got louder as he finished his sentence.

A vein started to appear on Weiss's head as he got closer to her. He was about a good foot taller than her and he bent down to be face to face with her. "I don't know how you became the leader of your team-"

"Maybe because I'm just that much better than you." A smiled grew on his face as she got more furious at him.

Her hand balled up in anger and her head was pounding with anger. She clenched her eyes shut and let out a deep breath, "I don't need to bother with people like you." She quickly turned around and walked down the hallway alone like she usually does.

Nothing went right that day. Even after she spoke with Professor Port she still felt a bitter resentment towards Ruby. But there was nothing she could do about the decision Professor Ozpin made, considering he was the headmaster of the school.

She could do nothing. She stood in the hallway dorm, thinking.

"Hey!" A voice broke her thought processes, "You alright there?" She looked up at the voice. It was Felix. His tone sounded awfully nice for some reason.

"What do you want?" She looked down breaking eye contact with him.

"Well, you were in my way." Weiss looked around and realized she was standing in the middle of the small hallway. "I thought you were sleep walking so I decided to wake you up."

"Oh, well... sorry." She quickly said walked passed him to her dorm. She thought she heard him say goodnight but she was too busy thinking about what to do.

When she walked in the dorm was dim.

Yang and Blake are both sleeping but Ruby seems to be awake seeing that her light was still on. Weiss pulled back the curtains to see that Ruby's been studying.

Weiss wakes her up and decides. She can't get everything she wants, but she can teach and nurture the young leader that'll need her.

When the time comes.

Please review. I want some feedback on how my story is starting out.


	2. Chapter 2

After tutoring Ruby.

Actually... No, after trying to tutor Ruby who kept falling asleep on Weiss's lecture on where dust comes from and the history of dust.

Weiss realized she needed a different tactic if she wants Ruby to be a great leader.

So she decided to ask Yang on what to do. "How to teach Ruby?" She asked as she was practicing her punches with a training dummy with young man holding the dummy back.

"Honestly. I don't know?" She shrugged cracking her knuckles.

"What? You're her sister aren't you? Shouldn't you know this?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I am. But, I'm not really responsible for teaching her. Our uncle was, but he disappeared somewhere." She punched the dummy knocking the poor young man on to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry, Tyler." She gave a hand to the white haired man.

Weiss sighed, "Never mind." She walked away leaving the two.

Weiss was walking back to her dorm with her notepad in her hand for another way of tutoring. "If Ruby doesn't pass this test she'll get a C+ for the entire semester." She muttered.

She kept looking down in her notepad writing down ideas until she bumped into someone. "Huh?" The person turned around and Weiss looked up. It was Felix, again.

"Why do I keep on running into you?" She said.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I'm just waiting for Allen."

Weiss just noticed he was carrying a pickaxe. "Why are you carrying pickaxe?" She asked pointing to the pickaxe.

"Allen wanted to go to the dust mines." He sighed, "He's using me as a pack mule."

Something clicked in her brain, "Where are these mines?" She asked.

He smiled, "I'm not telling you-"

"Its in the caves under the huge cliff." A voice interrupted them.

"Allen! Why'd you tell her?!" Felix shouted.

Weiss turned around to the polar opposite of Felix. Allen Callaghan. He was well dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks. Neat, clean black hair and crystal blue eyes he was the definition of a true gentleman.

"Why not. Its better more company than just the two us." He said. "Come, you must be looking for dust, too." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Allen. But, I need to bring a friend of mine."

Flash Forward later-

After around ten minutes of trying to get Ruby out of bed and another ten minutes fighting with Felix. Weiss finally made Felix carry Ruby down to the mines.

"Put her down." Weiss commanded.

"What am I? A dog?"

"Just put her down and I won't make you do anything else, again."

"Fair enough." He put down Ruby who was barely conscious.

"Ruby. Ruby wake up!" Ruby groaned and wasn't waking up, "Ruby, your scythe got stolen and we got kicked out of Beacon."

"WHAT!? What?!" She freaked out. She looked at Weiss. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Ruby groaned, "What was that for?" She rubbed her eyes.

"To wake you up."

Ruby opened her eyes to a cave full of shining beautiful dust crystals in the cave walls. "Whoa!" She said in awe, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Beacons very own dust mines." Weiss said.

"This was here at school?" Ruby asked.

"Well, this was the home to the Death Stalker that use to live here." Allen said. "Now, let's go in deeper. We'll find more powerful crystals in here." He said guiding the group with a flashlight leading the way while Weiss was explaining what crystals were what.

"Ruby, tell me what that crystal is." Weiss pointed to the red crystal above them.

"That's a fire crystal." Ruby said. "I think that's the one I use for my ammo. I think." She scratched her head.

"Ugh, hurry up." They heard Felix whined.

"Felix, dust mining takes careful precision and care to do. So, just be patient and wait." Allen said picking away at the crystal.

"Ugh! I have to train with Leo, soon!"

Ruby's ears perked up when she heard the word train, "Training!" She ran up to him excitedly, "I can train with him where is he?" She said getting closer.

"Hold it!" Weiss grabbed the back of Ruby's shirt. "You need to study for the test. You have no time to train-"

"The test is on Friday isn't it?" An unexpected voice cut in. Allen stood up from holding a cyan colored crystal.

"Yeah." Ruby said unsurely.

"Then she has plenty of time." He turned to Weiss, "We're having a study session in library on Wednesday and Thursday. You two can study with us." Allen said

"Really?" Ruby said with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I don't mind the extra company." He turned back to mining dust, "Besides I still need Felix to help me."

Felix groaned again.

Ruby turned to Weiss, "Can I?" With a lot of thought Weiss sighed and said, "Alright. But you better be ready on Wednesday."

Ruby cheered and almost ran out of the cave. "I almost forgot to ask. Where is he?" Felix kept silent not wanting to tell her.

"He's at the training ground near the courtyard. He's the short one wearing the blue jacket and baggy pants."

"Allen!"

"Yaaay! Thanks, Allen!"

Please review. I need more feedback.


End file.
